Incompatible
by Kelseyz2
Summary: Benny and Maureen couldn't get along if forced. One Shot.


This is just a one shot. I am having complete writers block on Unplanned, but I promise a new chapter will be out soon.

Reviwes are WANTED.

* * *

"Mr. Coffin, you have a…" Benny's sectary paused, and then continued in a disgusted tone. "guest."

Benny took his feet from the desk and hit the respond button "Send her in" he grinned

A few seconds later the door opened. She walked into his office and closed the door behind her. Her short black skirt, a torn up Well Hungarians shirt that exposed her midriff and a black bra underneath, her knee high boots. The red lipstick, the wild brown curls. Everything about Maureen Johnson screamed sex and boy did she turn Benny on.

"Hi" he grinned and sat on the edge of the desk. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her to him. She crossed her hands in front of her chest but allowed him to hold her.

"You kicked them out" she said. Yesterday was New Years Eve, this morning as they walked back from Times Square they were greeted by a padlock on the front door of the building and all of Mimi, Roger, and Mark's stuff gone.

"I'm a business man baby, what was I supposed to do? Loser slackers don't make me any money." He rubbed her hips, moving his hands under her skirt to grab her ass. She had on fishnet tights.

The affair between Benny and Maureen had been going on for about four months now. Before she met Joanne two months ago, and before she had dumped Mark for the last time only a month ago.

When they were together, they hardly spoke. Maureen couldn't stand Benny and vice-a-versa. They were totally opposite in everyway. The two of them couldn't be more incompatible, personality wise. But sexually, they were perfect for each other.

They still hated each other though, just because they could get one another off didn't mean shit.

"Please don't give me that bullshit" she waved her hands "You promised Mark and Roger they could stay for free. And I know that you can't be that fucking cruel to throw Mimi out onto the streets."

"He shrugged. They don't pay the rent then they can be out on their asses." He pulled out the string side of her thong from under her skirt. Snapping it back onto her thigh he kissed her stomach, lifting up her shirt.

She pushed away. "You're a prick." She shook her head.

Benny smirked "And you are a bitch but I'll still fuck you"

"I can't do this anymore Benny, I've just realized what an asshole you are. I mean, I knew you were one, I just didn't know how big of one." She said.

"So does this mean you are leaving me?" he took her shirt off with no resistance at all.

Maureen laughed as Benny removed her bra. Her D cup breast fell free from their lacy prison. "Leaving? You know this is just about sex."

Benny reached under her skirt and pulled her tights off. He then pushed her skirt up onto her stomach. She was standing there, naked except for the skirt around her stomach. "Just one more fuck before you leave me?" he stood up and whispered in her ear. She nodded and unbuckled his pants.

He led her over to his desk chair and he sat down, pulling his pants and boxers off.. She sat down on his lap, facing him, knees on the chair on each sided of his legs. He kissed her neck as she stripped off his button down shirt. He was already hard and she was ready herself so he thrust all 10 inches of himself inside of her.

"So, good sex" Maureen grinned hopping to put her boots back on. She always said that, it made Benny laugh; she was so casual about having an affair.

He puffed on his cigarette. "So this is it? I am going to have to find a new mistress?"

Maureen visibly grimaced. She walked over to him. "Please don't call me that. I'm a fuck, a good piece of ass you had a few times…"

Benny slapped the ass she was talking about with his free hand "Try at least 50 times." In Benny's case, Maureen was fine with being treated like a piece of meat.

"Anyways" she said taking his hand away from her body. "We are done, it was fun, and now I am leaving. You won't speak about this again." She gave him a deep kiss.

"Bye Benny"


End file.
